Nur Wahnsinn kann zu Genialität führen
by Alraune
Summary: SLASH! FEMSLASH! Hermine weiß etwas über Draco, was ihn in Schwierigkeiten bringen könnte. Sie gedenkt dieses Wissen auszunutzen... Mit jeder Menge Vielsafttrank, Morden und allgemeiner Verwirrung


**Autor:** Alraune

**Disclaimer: **Ich geb's zu, ich bin nicht J. K. Rowling, folglich gehört mir nichts, außer einem Trank... Trank schnapp und wegrenn

**Warnung: **SLASH! FEMSLASH! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! Achtung: Total durchgeknallt! Und ungebetat!

**Inhalt:** Hermine weiß etwas über Draco, was ihn in Schwierigkeiten bringen könnte und sie gedenkt, dieses Wissen auszunutzen... Mit jeder Menge Vielsafttrank, Morden und allgemeiner Verwirrung

**Pairing: **DMLL, aber nicht wirklich, DMOW, auch nicht wirklich, SFOW, aber auch nicht wirklich, HPDM, na ja, Harry weiß nichts davon, SFHP, nicht in echt, HGCC, das ist jetzt aber echt! PPMM, auch echt! lach

**Widmung: **Diese Fic widme ich Silithiel für ihre liebe Hilfe! knuddel

Nur Wahnsinn kann zu Genialität führen

Die Schüler wunderten sich, warum Draco Malfoy sich so sehr verändert hatte. Er war viel freundlicher und plötzlich nicht mehr bissig, nicht einmal zu Harry Potter, seinem erklärten Erzfeind.

Parvati erzählte Ginny, Dumbledore habe ihn erpresst, um mehr Einfluss in der Zaubererwelt zu erlangen und habe ihn, nachdem Malfoy nicht eingewilligt hatte, zur Strafe mit einem Freundlichkeitszauber belegt.

Justin erzählte Ron, Malfoy stehe unter Drogen. Ron konnte nicht so viel damit anfangen und erzählte Dean, Malfoy habe eine BDSM-Beziehung mit einem bereits abgegangenen Ravenclaw, der Drogen hieß.

Dean widersprach, er behauptete, Malfoy sei bei einer Privatstunde mit Snape in eine Kiste mit Zaubertränken gestolpert und hätte einige abbekommen.

Harry erzählte Neville, Malfoy sei von einem altägyptischen Dämon besessen, der Welteroberungspläne habe, und deshalb Malfoy als Köder für unschuldige Menschen, deren Blut der Dämon aussaugte, benutzte.

Lavender erzählte Colin, Malfoy sei gar nicht Malfoy, sondern eine Hexe, die aus dem Irrenhaus entflohen sei und sich mit Vielsafttrank in ihn verwandelt hatte, und sie habe Malfoy mit zehn Stichen ins Herz getötet und ihn unter Hagrids Hütte vergraben.

Ernie erzählte Pansy, Malfoy habe von einer entfernten Tante ein Riesenvermögen geerbt und besitze jetzt eine Villa in der Karibik und sei gar nicht wirklich hier, sondern habe einen Hauself mithilfe dunkler Magie so verzaubert, dass er wie Malfoy aussah.

Und Hermine? Die lächelte. Und schwieg. Sie wusste, was los war. Sie hatte es herausgefunden. Und sie hatte es geahnt. Aber sie würde es niemandem erzählen. Nein, sie war ja keine Petze. Außerdem konnte es ihr eines Tages mal nützlich sein, wenn sie jemanden erpressen musste. So wie jetzt.

Sie verstand Zaubertränke überhaupt nicht. Und außerdem hatte sie Besseres zu tun als Zaubertränke zu lernen, ihre Zeit mit Colin verbringen, zum Beispiel.

Also ging sie in die Bibliothek, um Malfoy dort zu suchen und zu finden. Hinter dicken Büchern, die schwer nach Zaubertränke aussahen, hatte er sich über einige Pergamentrollen gebeugt. Die fünfte füllte er gerade mit seiner feinen, leicht schrägstehenden Schrift. Hermine ließ sich neben ihn plumpsen und zog ihm die Feder aus der Hand. "Hallo, Malfoy", sagte sie. Er blickte überrascht auf.

"Hallo, Granger. Was willst du?"

"Ich brauche deine Hilfe."

"Wer sagt, dass ich dir helfe?" Okay, er war zwar freundlicher geworden, aber nicht unbedingt hilfsbereiter.

"Ich sage das", erwiderte Hermine.

"Und was ist, wenn ich es nicht tue?", fragte er mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

"Dann müsste ich dich zwingen", sagte Hermine gelassen und betrachtete ihre rotlackierten Fingernägel.

"Und wie willst du das anstellen?"

"Tja, ich weiß gewisse Dinge, die andere nicht wissen", sagte Hermine mit glitzernden Augen.

"Und was sollen das für Dinge sein?"

"Ich weiß, dass du mit Luna Lovegood zusammen bist", ließ sie die Bombe platzen.

"Ach."

"Na ja, nicht mit der echten", räumte sie ein.

Malfoy legte den Kopf schief. "Bist du jetzt vollkommen durchgeknallt?"

"Nur Wahnsinn kann zu Genialität führen und nur Genialität kann zu Macht führen."

"Du spinnst."

"Nein. Ich bin genial. Du bist mit Oliver Wood zusammen, der sich mit Vielsafttrank in Luna Lovegood verwandelt hat. Die echte Luna Lovegood hat sich als Rita Kimmkorn ausgegeben und reist so als Reporterin durch die Welt. Die echte Rita Kimmkorn habt ihr mit dreizehn Stichen durchs Herz beseitigt und sie dann an Hagrids Kröter verfüttert."

"Vollkommen durchgeknallt", sagte Malfoy nach einigen Sekunden Schweigens.

"Nein, genial. Und ich weiß auch, wie Oliver es schafft, ständig verwandelt zu bleiben. Er hat doch diese Kette aus Butterbierkorken um den Hals, nicht? Und die ist mit Vielsafttrank bestrichen und dessen Dämpfe erzeugen die gleiche Wirkung."

"Und woher willst du das wissen?", fragte Malfoy und sah sie mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an.

"Ich habe dich gesehen, wie du Luna geküsst hast, und dabei hast du ganz deutlich "Oliver" gestöhnt-"

"Wo hast du uns gesehen?"

"In der Nacht im Verbotenen Wald, ich musste dort hinein, weil ich einige Dinge zu besorgen hatte. Und so habe ich mich gefragt, wo die echte Luna sein könnte. Dann hab ich einen Artikel von Rita Kimmkorn gelesen und ich habe an der Interpunktion erkannt, dass es von Luna stammt, denn sie hat eine ganz einzigartige Interpunktion."

"Du kannst doch die Kommas beim Sprechen nicht hören!"

"Doch, ich habe einen Trank erfunden, der das möglich macht", erwiderte Hermine selbstzufrieden.

"Du bist verrückt, Granger", stellte Malfoy fest. "Vollkommen und total verrückt."

"Danke", sagte Hermine geschmeichelt. Malfoy starrte sie ungläubig an.

"Wie auch immer. Leider muss ich zugeben, dass du Recht hast- teilweise zumindest."

"Wie- nur teilweise?"

"Wenn du den Rest auch noch herausfindest, helfe ich dir", sagte Malfoy. Hermine erhob sich mit funkelnden Augen. "Okay, morgen um Mitternacht hier in der Bücherei." Dann rauschte sie hinaus.

Malfoy beugte sich stirnrunzelnd wieder über sein Pergament. Wie konnte Granger so etwas nur herausfinden? Er hatte gedacht, der Plan sei gut, wirklich gut. Sie hatten alles bedacht, nur eben Grangers Intelligenz nicht.

Pünktlich um Mitternacht stand Draco in der Bibliothek und wartete. Plötzlich tauchte Granger direkt vor ihm auf. Erschrocken zuckte er zurück.

"Hallo, Malfoy", sagte sie fröhlich.

"Woher hast du den Tarnumhang?"

"Glaubst du das sag ich dir?"

Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Na gut, ich habe ihn von einem Mitschüler geklaut", gab sie zu.

"Also, was hast du herausgefunden?"

"Du nimmst ebenfalls den Vielsafttrank und verwandelst dich damit in Seamus, der eine Beziehung mit Harry hat. Und Seamus verwandelt sich im Gegenzug in dich, weil er in Oliver verliebt ist, und der in dich."

"Soso. Und wie bist du darauf gekommen?"

"Ich hab dich mit dem Tarnumhang verfolgt und gesehen, wie du dich in Seamus verwandelt hast, und daraus habe ich eben meine Schlussfolgerungen gezogen."

"Granger, Granger", sagte Draco kopfschüttelnd. "Wieso habe ich das Gefühl, dass du bis ins Innerste verdorben bist?"

"Kein Ahnung", erwiderte sie. "Also, hilfst du mir jetzt?"

"Muss ich wohl, aber- Moment mal! Weißt du das Passwort zum Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum?"

Granger grinste nur.

"Deswegen hatten also die Duschen morgens nur kaltes Wasser und deswegen hatte Goyle rosa Farbe in seinem Shampoo und deswegen stand an der Wand, dass Pansy eine Beziehung mit McGonagall hat!"

"Tja", sagte Granger überlegen.

"Oh mein Gott", sagte Draco fassungslos und ließ sich gegen das nächste Bücherregal sinken.

"Oh, danke, du musst mich noch nicht mit "Gott" ansprechen, es reicht, wenn du "Herrin" zu mir sagst, natürlich nur, wenn wir alleine sind."

"Wieso sollte ich das tun?", fragte Draco empört.

"Weil ich sonst Harry sagen würde, dass er mit dir geschlafen hat, und nicht mit Seamus. Und ich glaube, darüber wäre er ziemlich entsetzt. Und das würdest du doch nicht wollen, oder?"

"Nein", sagte Draco erschrocken.

"Siehst du. So, und jetzt darfst du mir die Schultern massieren und mir Zaubertränke erklären."

"Ach, das wolltest du!", rief Draco erstaunt.

"Ja, was hast du denn gedacht?"

"Ich, ähm, dachte..."

"Na, wer ist hier verdorben?", fragte Granger grinsend und Draco zog schuldbewusst die Schultern hoch. "Aber jetzt, wo du es erwähnst..."

"Ich dachte, du wärst mit Colin zusammen", sagte Draco verdutzt.

Granger machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. "Ach, Colin..."

"Aber ich werde es nicht tun", sagte Draco fest. "Ich bin Harry treu."

"Ja, wie schade nur, dass er nichts davon weiß", sagte sie mit funkelnden Augen.

"Irgendwann werde ich es ihm sagen", erklärte er.

"Ach? Und wann?"

"Wenn wir heiraten, natürlich."

"Oh, so weit habt ihr schon geplant?"

"Ich hab ihm neulich einen Heiratsantrag gemacht..." Draco wurde knallrot im Gesicht. "Sekunde- wieso erzähl ich dir das eigentlich alles?"

"Ich dachte schon, du merkst es nie", seufzte Granger. "Ich hab Dobby, einen Hauselfen, bestochen und der hat dir Veritaserum ins Essen geschüttet."

"Oh", sagte Draco erschüttert. Dann fasste er sich wieder. "Granger, du gehörst nach Slytherin."

"Der Hut wollte mich unbedingt dorthin stecken, aber ich hab gesagt, wenn er das tut, zerfetze ich ihn und schmeiße ihn in den Müll. Also hat er mich nach Gryffindor gesteckt."

"Und wieso wolltest du nicht nach Slytherin?"

"Weil du alles zunichte gemacht hast, natürlich!", keifte sie. "Wenn ich nach Slytherin gekommen wäre, wäre Harry niemals mein Freund geworden, weil du ihm solche Vorurteile eingepflanzt hast!" Sie stupste ihn mit dem Zeigefinger in die Brust.

"Das tut mir Leid", nuschelte er.

"Oh, die Wirkung des Veritaserums lässt schon nach", sagte Granger verdutzt und warf einen Blick auf ihre Uhr.

"Woher willst du das wissen?"

"Weil es dir nicht Leid tut, natürlich."

"Okay, erwischt", seufzte Draco. "Und was machen wir jetzt?"

"Wir planen meinen Aufstieg zur Weltherrscherin", erwiderte Hermine und zog zwei Stühle an einen Tisch. "Aber zuerst erklärst du mir Zaubertränke."

Bitte, bitte reviewt! Ist meine erste Fic, die ich hier on stelle, also seid nicht ganz so streng, ja? liebguck


End file.
